The invention relates to a molded- (or contoured-) part arrangement on a wheel cut-out of a motor car extending over at least one third, preferably at least two thirds, of the length of an edge of the car body defining the wheel cut-out and having an outer region, protruding outwardly beyond an outer-most portion of the car-body edge defining the wheel cut-out.
Known molded-part arrangements, or contoured-part arrangements, of this type, which extend over the length of an entire wheel cut-out and which serve, for example, to broaden a wheel housing, at least optically, and to effect a certain protection against impacts of doors of adjacently parked vehicles, usually consist of an injection molded part, a deep-drawn part or a compression-molded part which was specially prepared for a type of car in question and which has an essentially rigid structure. Such contoured-part arrangements are therefore relatively expensive, since, on the one hand, wheel cut-outs of different types of cars are, in general, differently shaped, so that a contoured-part arrangement for one type of car does not fit another type of car, and since, on the other hand, differently shaped contoured-part arrangements are also required for one car, with contoured-part arrangements differing for right-hand and left-hand wheel cut-outs, and also for front and rear wheel cut-outs. Thus, considerable molding costs must be invested in order to produce the known contoured-part arrangements for a single type of car alone.
Furthermore, the known contoured-part arrangements are very bulky and require relatively large storage spaces, storage additionally being made more expensive because, as mentioned above, differently shaped contoured-part arrangements must be provided for different types of cars.
It is an object of the invention to provide a contoured-part arrangement to protect the body of a car against impacts of doors of adjacently parked vehicles, and the like, which contoured-part arrangement can be produced simply and inexpensively and which allows different types of cars to be fitted at lower molding costs.